Bloody Remedy
by PoetryNinja
Summary: Hinata is the crown princess of Kingdom Haigden. Her father has doubts, but Hinata has begged for a chance to prove herself. After years of declining, her father has fallen gravely ill. He has given her a mentor, Naruto, and a task to prove herself: Win a war. Will she be able to see the adventure through? Rated T (for now) due to Language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Opening:** Konnichiwa! Yousuke-chan here! So, here is a NaruHina fanfic! Youske-chan hasn't updated lately, and she is super sorry about that! School has been rough on her, so please don't upbraid her too much! Yousuke-chan hopes this story will survive~. She thinks that it will be longer than most of her stories, so she is happy about that! But for Reader-san it will be torturous because she will only be able to update once a week o-o, most likely on Saturdays. Yoususke-chan will let Reader-san read now! *so pewf she went*

**Disclaimer:** Yousuke-chan doesn't own Naruto! She isn't a ninja genius like Kishimoto-sensei!

**Warning:** So this is an AU. Takes place in no certain time period… Also, this has Naruto being more like Itachi or Sasuke in personality. He is darker than he is in the series for creative purposes. Hinata is also more confident in this story. No stuttering. :3 If that is not to Reader-sans taste, please leave! No flames either, unless it's for correcting/adding things! So here we GOOOO!

**Bloody Remedy**,

**Prologue**

Every night, it was the same. The dreams, the nightmares, no variety whatsoever. Every night, I woke up to my own horrible screaming. Cold sweat drenched my bed and the thump of my heart ripped open my chest. The images are stitched to my brain. I still remember every detail.

_The land around me was filled with cherry blossom trees. Everywhere you looked, a cherry tree would be standing proudly. Blossoms were as fluffy as the white clouds above. The sky a blue as can be. The petals were gently pulled from the branches by the soft wind. I was standing under one of the pink trees wearing a purple kimono, my hair up in an elaborate braid. I laid my cream-colored hand gingerly on the trunk of the tree and inhaled deeply to get a whiff of the beautiful flower scent. I saw small colorful birds perch gently on the branches. I heard their melodious songs. My lips turned into a glorious smile. Everything seemed to be so perfect…so peaceful. _

_Suddenly, the ground started to shake. I grasped the tree with both arms and tucked my head into my chest in fear. The ground before me opened and smoke began to arise. Flames began to shoot up from underground. Several trees fell to the ground from the immense heat and flames. The birds ceased their songs of joy and changed to caws for help as their trees burned. My eyes widened in complete terror, yet my arms stayed tightly around the blossom tree that the flames had not yet reached. I opened my mouth to scream for help, but no words came. _

_A tall figure stepped out from the flames. Blonde spikes and blood red eyes. 3 lines on each cheek and sharp canines. He walked towards me wearing a black cape. I attempted to run away, to get away from the menacing man, but my feet stayed rooted to the ground. I opened my mouth again, but once more, no sound was heard. The man halted in front of me and took my agape mouth in his white-gloved hands. My skin shivered at his touch. _

"_Hinata." He whispered with a slight hiss._

_My eyes grew wide as he leaned in and closed his ruby eyes. I could feel his breath creeping slowly onto my lips. I felt the speed of my heartbeat quicken immensely. I slowly closed my own lavender eyes then-_

I woke up. The dream would abruptly end at the same moment every time. I would wake up, screaming 'Bloody Mary' due to the vivid images. The way he whispered my name was surreal. I was drawn to it like a bee to honey. He seemed so familiar, like I've known him all my life, yet it feels as if I have never met him before, like a complete stranger. I couldn't put my finger on it; it puzzled me and nearly drove me insane. I wanted to know who this mystery man was. I wanted to know why he was haunting my dreams.

**Final thoughts:** Wah! Yousuke-chan made the prologue so short! D: She didn't mean to make it this short n Gommenasai! Chapter 1 will be much longer, she promises! But she did like the dream-making part. The dream was based off of something she dreamed last night, so here it is in story form! Also, the dream was in 1st person but the rest of the story will be in 3rd person due to specific reasons that Yousuke-chan doesn't want to get into right now~~ Until next time, Reader-san, JA-NE! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Opening: **Reader-san! Konnichiwa! Yousuke-chan is here and ready for Reader-san to read Chapter 1! How was the prologue? It won't be helpful until later on in the story…maybe not for a while o-o, but Reader-san, it's okay, it'll have its purpose later! RATE AND REVIEW! Yousuke-chan will let Reader-san read now! *so pewf she went*

**Previous Chapter: **Hinata is introduced by a dream/nightmare she has nightly. Dark man there as well ;D

**Warning: **This is NaruHina. If Reader-san doesn't like this, please leave. Major OOC on Naruto, he's like Sasuke, but he's not emo. He's just not bubbly; he's darker and more serious. OOC on Hinata too. She doesn't stutter. Still shy, but trying to get out of her shell. Yousuke-chan forgot to mention that it is also an AU! She didn't want to use Konoha as the kingdom because she would get confused with certain things, and the setting would not work either…Reader-san please leave if this is not to your taste! NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** Yousuke-chan doesn't own Naruto! She doesn't own NaruHina either! She is just a HUGE supporter of this! ^_^

**Bloody Remedy,**

Chapter 1

_6 Years Ago_

"_Father! Please, why do you favor Hanabi, my younger sister, over me, the eldest of the Hyuuga main branch?" a petite 10-year-old girl with creamy skin, clear porcelain eyes, short lavender hair asked. She stood in front of a large throne wearing her light pink kimono, looking desperately up at the middle-aged man, who had long brown hair and matching porcelain eyes, which sat upon a throne. _

_The middle-aged man, who was referred to as 'father', sighed in deep aggravation. "Hinata." He began, holding back his fury. "We have discussed this multiple times. Hanabi is the complete opposite of you. She is strong and confident, even at such an age right now, while you are weak and fragile. It would be best for the kingdom to have her as the next Queen." The man finished with a grunt._

_The petite girl, Hinata, began to tear up. "But Father! Hanabi is much too violent! She has no compassion for people, nor does she care about the welfare of any of the villagers. As king, shouldn't you understand this, Father?" _

_The king rubbed his temples and placed his hands on the throne rests. "She is a strong young girl. That is all that matters. I have already begun to give her to proper training that she will require to become my successor."_

_Hinata's clear eyes began to swell due to tears. "Why, Father? I have worked so hard to prove that I am the rightful choice in becoming the next ruler! Why do you favor Hanabi over me? She is nothing more than an arrogant child, and that arrogance will lead her-"_

"_ENOUGH." The king's deep voice rumbled. _

_Hinata startled at the sound and her cheeks began to drench from tears. "Father, give me a chance to prove myself! I will take whatever challenge is handed down to me. Please, Father." Hinata begged as she lifted her head in a desperate plea. _

_The king stood up and shook his head. He groaned in exasperation. "We have been going over this time and time again, Hinata. You will never be as good as Hanabi. I will not give you a chance to prove yourself. I have given you plenty in the past, none of which you tried to take advantage of. It is your own fault." He moved towards Hinata and bent down to her eye level._

"_F-father?" Hinata stuttered slightly. _

"_Tch!" the king scoffed angrily. Enraged by the stuttering, he raised a hand and brought it down harshly upon Hinata's pale cheek. Upon contact, Hinata screeched and fell backwards. She landed on her elbows and back. Tears cascaded down her throbbing cheek. She wailed in pain as the king stood up in disappointment. _

"_See, that was another test. Hanabi would not have cried. She would have taken the hit as a challenge. You are too soft, too weak, Hinata. That is why you will never regain your status as the 'heiress' of the Hyuuga lineage." And with that he left the throne room, leaving a weeping Hinata cradling her pained cheek and chest._

_She sat there and wept, not because of the pain in her cheek, but because of the wound in her heart that her father's words had created. In between her sobs, she made a promise to herself._

"_I *sob* will prove to *sob* Father! I will *hiccup* get his approval! I will train *hiccup* and work until he gives me *sob* a chance!" _

Present Day (Hinata is now 16)

*_knock knock_*A light fist pat the mahogany wooden door.

"Come in." a deep voice croaked in pain.

"Father, I brought some tea that should help with the pain." A small voice said.

"Ah, Hinata." The deep voice croaked once more.

He attempted to sit up, but the figure with the small voice, named Hinata, rushed over to him and helped him up gingerly. She handed him the teacup. He blew on the healing tea and sipped cautiously.

"Hinata, this is fantastic!" he exclaimed with less croak in his voice. "You'll make a fine wife. Keep this up." He praised.

Hinata blushed with pride as she heard those words. Those words were what she trained so hard for in the past 10 years. Now's her chance to push it one step further.

"Um..Father?" she asked.

"What is it Hinata?" he replied as he sipped the tea once more.

"Would you…reconsider making Hanabi the next Queen?" Hinata blurted out.

Her father's eyes widened as he heard the question and nearly choked on the tea.

"Plaegh! Plaegh!" he coughed. He stared coldly at Hinata with stone grey eyes that matched hers. "I will not reconsider that! We have been over this many times, Hinata. You are not suited to be a Queen! You are much too shy and innocent! I have given you countless opportunities for you to prove yourself, yet you have produced no reason for me to reconsider anything. What's more, you don't even have a mentor like Hanabi does. She has had one for 10 years, while you have had no one for any specific time period. Also-"

A man holding dozens of scrolls and wearing a light brown cloak bursted into the room.

"King Hiashi! Sire, we have an emergency. The kingdoms of Konoha and Ahonok are forming an alliance. A war between our kingdom and theirs will be inevitable if this were to happen!"

The man in the bed, called Hiashi, frowned deeply. "When is the approximation of this war?" he asked seriously.

"Well, since the alliance will be formed in half a year, making plans, getting through our defenses, and adding in other things, war should be upon us in about 2 years. What are we to do?! Konoha and Ahonok together are surely more powerful than our own military!"

"Send for Hanabi. We will collaborate along with her about this matter. Hinata," King Hiashi turned his attention to Hinata, who was now sitting on a chair beside his bed. "I want you to make more of this tea. I must get ready for this meeting." He ordered.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "Father! We cannot allow Hanabi to take part in this battle! She is only 11 years old. You are also growing older and due to all of this stress, growing weaker every day. I will not allow for you to drag Hanabi into a mess such as this, nor allow you, my only father, to take part in anything concerning this war but this meeting."

Hiashi furrowed his brows in frustration. "Hinata." He began with growing impatience. "Then what do you propose we do about it? I'm sure you don't want the kingdom itself to fall in shambles, do you?"

Hinata furrowed her brows at the question. "Of course I do not wish for that to happen, Father! Instead of you or Hanabi to take part, allow me to take your places." Hinata offered.

Hiashi bursted out into a cackling laugh. "You?! Hinata, you do not even understand the depth of our military! You know nothing about the levels of the warriors and beginners, and you do not understand how precise one must be in a war. Additionally, you do not even know how war works!" he explained harshly.

Hinata cringed slightly at the insults but straightened herself back up.

"On the contrary, Father, I have been studying independently on the matters of war and how our military is laid out. We have the beginners, children, that wish to become warriors. They are in the category, Genin. Once they pass their test of a "mission" then they graduate into the category, Chuunin. Chuunin are powerful and some do not graduate either because they are content with their status, or because the "mission" at the end was too difficult. Those that do manage to pass the end trial become Jounin, the final category of our military. Jounin that possess superior skills often become the King's assassin group, otherwise known as the ANBU group. They carry out special needs that must be done swiftly and craftily; only ANBU are capable of such a thing." Hinata explained thoroughly.

Hiashi and the messenger at the door were in complete shock. For someone, especially those like Hinata, to know so much about the works of the military just by studying independently, it was unheard of! Hiashi was the first to recover from the immense shock.

"That is quite impressive, Hinata. I'm sure you got all of that information from Hanabi, am I correct?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"No, Father, I did not. She informed me of wrong information. Hanabi told me that the Jounin are the beginners and the Genin are the final category." Hinata said with a light smirk and a straightened posture.

"Y-Your Highness…" the messenger shook slightly.

Hiashi turned his attention back around to face the quivering man.

"Yes?" he said, holding his anger in.

"I think that Princess Hinata," he began as he gestured to Hinata. ", would make a fine choice for a replacement of Princess Hanabi. Her knowledge of the military is quite vast for someone that has not had a tutor for the subject, also the men would be more likely to follow the commands of an older age than a child, like Princess Hanabi…" the messenger explained, choosing his words cautiously.

Hiashi rubbed his temples, attempting to soothe his throbbing head. Hinata stood up slightly and bent over to pour in more of the ailing tea. Hiashi held up a hand to signal that the amount that was poured would suffice.

"That may be true. But we cannot look over the fact that Hinata does not have a mentor or tutor that Hanabi has had for 10 years! And in such a short time period, I doubt that Hinata has the skill to become as knowledged as Hanabi. It's just not reasonable." Hiashi debated.

Hinata puffed her cheeks slightly in anger. "Father, my knowledge of fighting may not be as vast as Hanabi, who is a natural at violence, but comparing mental strength, I believe that I have surpassed her. If I were to obtain a mentor, he would need only to teach me the art of fighting and current issues of the kingdoms. I believe that in the time that is given, 2 years, I will be able to match Hanabi's level or even surpass her." Hinata explained with a hint of disparity.

Hiashi glanced at her daughter and glanced back at the messenger.

"Do we have any mentors that would take in my daughter full-time?" Hiashi asked the messenger.

The messenger pondered then furrowed his brows. "Full-time, sire?" he asked quietly, hoping that the question wouldn't anger his king.

Hiashi sighed in exasperation. "Mentors that have no other students that are able to take Hinata in? She will need proper training if she is to take on this meeting. Is there one?" he explained.

The messenger rubbed his chin and looked at the ceiling of the room. "Hm. I believe there is one mentor who had just passed his mentor-ship test at the top of his class a few months ago that would be open for a student or apprentice."

Hiashi nodded in approval. "Tell me more about this man." He ordered.

The messenger nodded and cleared his throat. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He is 16 years old, and he passed his test just a few months ago, the youngest mentor to graduate in history. He grew up on the streets, an orphan; his parents were both soldiers in our military. Due to his parents' meritorious work, he was taken in by scholars at age 10 by the palace's scholars and warriors to learn the history of the kingdom, military, and the art of fighting."

Hiashi nodded once more in approval. "Quite impressive indeed. I remember his parents. They were close to me and were the best there were. Call for Uzumaki Naruto and assign him my daughter as his first test as a mentor."

Hinata's eyes widened as she took in the conversation. "Father…" Hinata began.

Hiashi turned his attention back to Hinata. He furrowed his brows. "This will be my final chance for you, Hinata. If you do not accomplish this task, then the crown goes to Hanabi, do you understand?" he said darkly.

"What is the task, Father?" Hinata asked, furrowing her brows as well.

"Your task, for me to reconsider, is to win this upcoming war." Hiashi explained with a devilish grin.

詩人ちゃん

"Come this way." The messenger said.

Hinata followed him through the twisting hallways. Her father had just told her to accomplish an almost impossible task: to win a war. _How am I supposed to win a war? _Hinata questioned to herself. _This mentor had just graduated…and I have only a few years to accomplish the task. I assumed that Father would've given me a smaller task, not asking me to win a war for him!_ She panicked slightly inside and began to breathe sharper.

The messenger looked back and smiled. "There's no need to be so afraid. Uzumaki-kun is a very nice man. He's your age, so I think that you would get along just fine." He said, oblivious to Hinata's true doubts.

They stopped in front of a large wooden door at the end of the winding hallway. In the middle of the door was a golden plaque with the name UZUMAKI etched into it. I stared at the plaque, wondering what kind of man this 'Uzumaki Naruto' was. Without knocking, the messenger opened the door to the room. The inside was dark. Even with the sun blaring through the open windows, the room was dreary. The walls were painted black and nothing hung on them except a few framed weapons. A desk was placed next to a bed that was near the window at the back of the room. The desk was messy with dozens of loose sheets of paper with ink scratched into them. The bed was not made and was matching in color of the walls.

_This wasn't the type of room I expected of someone that passed the mentor test at the top of his class…_ Hinata thought disappointingly.

The messenger looked back at Hinata and forced a grin. "Uzumaki-kun is like this…Sorry for not warning you, Princess. He should be back soon, so for now, please make yourself comfortable in his room." The messenger apologized as he left the room.

"Wai-!" Hinata was cut off by the slam of the hard wooden door. She slumped in her posture, but quickly regained it. She stood in the middle of the room and peered around it. She walked over to the messy desk and sat in the chair, glancing over at the paperwork. One particular piece caught her eye.

_Princess Hinata and Hanabi: Who is stronger?_

Hinata frowned and stared at the heading for a few moments.

_Why does this man have such an article?_ She thought to herself. She reached out to pick up the article, but stopped herself immediately. _I'm in another man's room! I cannot be searching through his things without his permission! It is not lady-like…_ Hinata scolded herself and looked at the bed next to the desk. _I'll make his bed instead…and maybe clean up the rest of his room, just not touch his desk~ _she said, attempting to distract herself. She got up from the chair and headed towards the bed. She pulled the dark sheets and made the bed. She collided the pillows together a couple times and fluffed them nicely at the head of the bed. Stroking the blankets, she marveled at the touch. _They are so soft. _She noted.

She sat on the bed and leaned over to smell the sheets. _It smells of oranges…What a beautiful smell~~_ Hinata thought as she sighed. Suddenly, a click of the doorknob caused her to jump up and stand erect. The doorknob turned an in came a man wearing a black robe. He walked in with his eyes closed, not noticing Hinata. He slammed the door and threw his black robe on the floor, revealing a mesh undershirt and black pants. He had spiky blonde hair and 3 lines on each of his cheeks.

_Is he Naruto? _Hinata thought as she held her breath, not daring to make a sound. The man that walked in plopped onto the bed, with his eyes still closed. Hinata moved silently and stood next to the bed, still refusing to take in a breath, afraid that the man would wake up and upbraid her for disturbing his sleep. The man stirred in his bed and groaned. Hinata stiffened but did not make a sound.

"You can breathe, Princess, I'm not going to eat you." The blonde spoke as he rolled onto his back and placed his right hand onto his forehead. He finally opened his eyes and stared at Hinata. Crystal blue eyes struck Hinata's grey ones.

_Wah! He's so attractive!_ Hinata exclaimed to herself, blushing slightly. She let out a small exhale and relaxed.

"Who are you? And how did you know that I was here?" Hinata asked.

"I was told by the messenger that came out of my room that a princess was in here. But even if he didn't tell me, I would've known. Your cherry blossom scent signaled to me that there was someone in the room. Ah, I also need to introduce myself, don't I?" the man explained as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, facing Hinata.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I will be your mentor from today forward." He introduced.

**Final Thoughts: **Hooray! Yousuke-chan finally finished this chapter! Honestly, this was quite difficult to write…Yousuke-chan is very bad with writing first chapters and so on…She hopes that Reader-san didn't think that it was too awkward or anything, please do not upbraid her! The next chapter should be out next week. Please **REVIEW!** Yousuke-chan always writes faster when Reader-san reviews! Arrigato! Until next time, JA NE! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Opening: **Reader-san! Konnichiwa! Yousuke-chan is here and ready to show Reader-san a new story. ^_^ I apologize in the last chapter I described Hinata's eyes as 'grey' when I meant to say lavender with a pink hue…Yousuke-chan will fix that in this chapter! No worries, Reader-san. Also, Yousuke-chan will try to write longer chapters! :D Please enjoy this chapter; Yousuke-chan will stop bothering Reader-san now! *so pewf she went* **REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Previous Chapter:** King Hiashi, ruler of Kingdom Haigden (hIGHg-den), has given Hinata a chance to prove herself worthy to him. She is to attend a council meeting concerning an upcoming war. In other news, she has met her sexy 16 year-old mentor, Uzumaki Naruto. What will happen next?! Yousuke-chan doesn't even know yet. XD

**Warning: **This is NaruHina. Don't like, don't read. Also, OOC Naruto! Dark and not as happy as normal Naruto. Slight OOC Hinata. No stutter.

**Disclaimer: **Must we, Reader-san? Yousuke-chan doesn't own Naruto, Hinata, Kishimoto's characters, or NaruHina. She only owns the story!

**Bloody Remedy**,

Chapter 2

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I will be your mentor from today forward." He introduced. Hinata frowned slightly.

"Is something the matter?" he asked with a raised brow.

With a slight nod, Hinata put one hand on her hip and the other to hold her chin in a quizzical pose. "Only a small matter really." She said as her frown deepened. "The messenger said that you came from the top of your class. What are you abilities? I feel I should know my tutor's abilities before I accept the role of his student."

This time it was Naruto's turn to frown. He removed his arms from his lips and rest them on his thighs. "From my research, you are in no position to speak in such a way. Even the way you dress suggests that you are not capable of doing much damage." He gestured to her light lavender long-sleeved dress that reached to her ankles, revealing her white indoor slippers. Hinata opened her mouth to protest, but Naruto held up a finger. "However, it is only logical that you ask such a question." He lowered his finger and continued. "My abilities, physically, are limited to assassinating and advanced sword-fighting. Mentally, I could probably map out an intricate maze in less than 15 seconds, or I could simply make you go mad. Both physical and mental abilities made the top of the class." He explained as he never broke eye contact with Hinata.

Hinata stared at the blue-eyed genius with thin lips. Question began to flood her brain. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly, there was a loud and rapid banging at the door.

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKBANGBANGBANGK NOCKKNOCK!

Naruto exhaled loudly as he pushed himself up off of the bed. He slumped over and scratched his head as he motioned for Hinata to sit on the bed. Hinata peered at the bed and back at Naruto. He was stretching as he slowly walked to the door, dragging his heels behind him. Hinata looked back at the bed once more and shrugged. As she sat down, Naruto twisted the door handle and BAM!

"NARUTOOO!" a sweet high voice squealed. A pink haired scribe wearing a maroon robe wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. The sheer force of the hug made them topple to the ground. The scribe began to giggle as Naruto struggled to push her off.

"Damn it. Sakura, I told you not to do that. What do you want?" Naruto grumbled as he finally shook her off of him. The scribe, name Sakura, kneeled next to him, pouted slightly and looked over to Naruto's bed. She stood up abruptly, stomped her food and screamed in frustration.

"NARUTO! Why is there a girl in your room? She doesn't look a thing like me, so I have no idea why she would be here. She's in a cute outfit too! She's spread out on your bed." Sakura let out a surprised gasp. "Don't tell me…WERE YOU GUYS—"

"Sakura." Naruto interrupted sharply as he held up a hand in emphasis.

Sakura jumped slightly and stared at Naruto. Naruto sighed and sat up. He gestured a hand towards Hinata.

"Sakura, it's Princess Hinata. I'm sure you should be able to recognize your own princess." He said as he stayed sitting on the floor, now holding the bridge of his nose in aggravation. Sakura darted her eyes towards Hinata. Hinata pushed herself up into a sitting position herself and blushed.

"I'm sorry…The blast from the door surprised me, and I fell onto the bed in shock." Hinata explained as she smiled shyly.

Sakura blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Princess Hinata, I'm deeply sorry! I didn't know and-"

"It's quite alright, Sakura-chan. It's only natural for a girlfriend to be alarmed." Hinata waved a hand.

"Actually we-" Sakura began.

"Are not and NEVER will be a couple." Naruto finished as he shot a look to Hinata. Hinata caught the glare and looked away, flustered. Naruto sighed.

"Never assume things. It could ultimately lead to your death, understand?" Naruto let out as he found Hinata jotting what he had just said down onto a scroll. He raised a brow. Hinata looked up and frowned. "You're my mentor. I should take notes on what you say, shouldn't I?" she asked as she furiously continued to scribble words down.

Sakura gasped sharply. "Naruto-kun, you're the mentor of Princess Hinata? Well no wonder she's in your room! Why didn't you tell me?!" she squealed as she jumped in glee.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose once more. "Don't you have other business to attend to Sakura? What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, nearly boiling over. Sakura's eyes widened, and she dropped a clenched fist into an open palm. "That's right! The council wanted to see you and your new student. But I suppose that they want to see you and the Princess, since she IS your student!"

Hinata jumped off the bed as she tucked the scroll into a small pocket of her dress. Her eyes widened as she heard about the council. "Father made the meeting today?!" she said to herself in disbelief. She walked to Naruto and pulled him into the hallway by his wrist. He jumped onto his feet and asked, "Princess, what-" Hinata cut him off by breaking out into an all out sprint. "Please, call me Hinata. Also, knowing my father, he would have me beheaded if I arrive at the meeting late. We have to hurry!" she cried. Naruto smirked. "Then we'll have to go faster than this!" he shouted. While running, he picked Hinata up bridal style and began to go twice the speed to the council's room, leaving a pouting and jealous Sakura in the dust

詩人ちゃん

"Enter." A scratchy voice commanded. Two giant doors slowly creaked open. Naruto whistled lightly as he panted. He glanced over to Hinata who was trying her best to slow her breathing. Hinata looked ahead to the room. She stopped in the room with Naruto by her side. Naruto let out an impressed exhale as the room was revealed in all its glory. A crystal chandelier hung on the ceiling, lighting the round oval-shaped table below. At the head of the table sat the king with his eyes closed. He wore a beautiful violet kimono with butterflies imprinted on the ends. His long black hair was styled up and portions cascaded down in front of his chest. A jeweled crown held the style. Around him were men who were wearing white robes each with the crest of the royal family, a blue lion, etched onto the upper left of the robe, above their hearts.

Behind the table and people were shelves filled with scrolls and some unfinished scrolls scattered across the floor in front of them. On the surrounding walls, massive inscriptions were painted. They stated each law of the kingdom and punishments for those who broke them.

The king opened his eyes to show his lavender orbs. They softened as he saw Hinata and Naruto side by side. He broke into a smile and motioned them towards the empty chairs at the other end of the table.

"Come now daughter. Have a seat." He said. Hinata looked hard into the eyes that mimicked her own. She held her head high as she sat down, ignoring the glares and stares she receieved from the surrounding men. One stood violently as Naruto took his seat. "Hiashi-sama! How can we let Hinata-hime, a gentle princess and Uzumaki-san, a fresh graduate, take on such responsibilities? Surely we should call for Hanabi-hime instead? Surely she will-"

Hiashi held up a hand to silence the man. He turned to him and said, "Council Member Oishi, the meeting has not even started and already you have begun to doubt my eldest daughter? It was her own idea to come to this meeting and participate as the military general. I have agreed to this. Are you going against my agreements, council member?"

The man grimaced, bowed deeply to Hiashi, and sat down, face flushed. Hiashi faced Hinata and Naruto. He smiled widely as he welcomed them.

"Welcome to the meeting, daughter and Uzumaki-san." He said. "I hope you two have been introduced to each other already?"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other briefly then back at the king. As they nodded, Hiashi grinned once more. "Now then, I believe we should begin this meeting, shall we? Council members, as I have said previously, my eldest daughter will be performing as the military general in place of myself and my youngest daughter, Hanabi-hime." The council members send various smiles, glares, and scoffs towards the present princess. Naruto frowned as he looked around at the members. _Aren't they supposed to be congratulating her?_ He peeked a look at Hinata. His eyes widened as he saw the princess hold her head high, despite the vulgar looks. _ This isn't the princess I researched…How interesting._ Naruto smirked. He looked back at the king.

"What are the details of this meeting?" he asked as he furrowed his eye brows.

"Quick to the point, aren't you, Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi humored.

When Naruto's face didn't change from its serious state, Hiashi frowned deeply.

"Well, as you all should know, the kingdoms Konoha and Ahonok are forming an alliance. War is predicted to be upon us in 2 years. As of now, we have several NABU teams spying on the enemy kingdoms. Details should be here shortly. For now, we should discuss how we are going to go on about telling the people about this. Then continue how we should prepare our soldiers for this war. Daughter, what are your thoughts?"

All eyes darted towards Hinata. She fidgeted a bit in her seat as the weight of the stares began to take a toll. Hiashi smirked and held back a slight cough. He motioned to a nearby servant to bring a cup of tea. As Hinata was about to answer, she took a whiff of the tea scent. Her eyes widened in horror as her father took the cup in his hands. Hinata stood up at a violent pace and reached out towards her father. "FATHER! Do not drink that!" she screeched. Hiashi widened his eyes, alarmed at the urgency in Hinata's voice, but he quickly changed his expression. He furrowed his brows and calmly set the cup on the table. "What is the matter, Daughter?" he asked. Hinata stood and walked towards her father. She took the cup and fanned the vapors to her nose. She frowned and turned to the servant that gave her father the cup. Holding the cup out towards him, she said with a slight grin, "Here, you drink it." The servant automatically stepped back away from the drink, head held down in shame. Hinata smirked and grabbed the plate from the servant. She poured some of the tea onto the plate and stepped away. The council members, king, and Naruto gasped in horror and amazement. Hinata turned to the awe-struck audience.

"The tea caused the plate to literally evaporate. You all could see that much. The tea contains an herb that is found in the Konoha region that can cause basically anything, to evaporate or burn. To make it effective, the people of Konoha have made the herb so that it will have that effect to everything except clay." Hinata explained.

A council member shook his head in amazement. "Hinata-hime, how did you know?"

Hinata smiled. "The herb gives off a sweet scent at first, so one would never really know that it is a poison. Soon after the sweet scent, a foul fish-like scent is created. The drinker often is given the drink before the fouls cent occurs, therefore, a formidable poison. Father always takes his time while drinking tea, so the scent had turned foul before he had his first sip."

"Impressive knowledge of poisons, daughter. I thank you for saving me. Now please, someone banish the fool for giving me the poisoned cup! Also interrogate him about the plans of the enemy!" Hiashi whispered harshly. Two council members stood up and walked over to the cowering servant. The council members took hold of each arm and dragged him to the doors. The doors opened and out they went. As the doors began to close, a masked man slipped through the cracks. He walked towards Hiashi and Hinata. As he approached them, he reached into his back pocket for a scroll. When he reached the royals, he kneeled and presented the scroll with nothing more than a murmured "My Lord." Hiashi took the scroll and nodded to the masked man. The man bowed deeply and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_So that's an ANBU ninja._ Hinata thought to herself as she watched her father open the scroll. She watched his expression turn dark as he read more and more of the report.

"Father, what-" Hinata began.

"Hinata." Hiashi interrupted.

Hinata stood silent as her father referred to her as her name instead of 'daughter.'

"Why don't you and Uzumaki-san begin your tutoring sessions now? There is something I must talk over with the council." Hiashi explained.

"But Father…I should be able to hear of this as well…Remember I was put in charge of the war matters." Hinata said.

"Yes, yes. I remember." Hiashi replied impatiently.

"This does not have anything to do with the war, so I am dismissing you. Now begin your studies with Uzumaki-san. I will re-summon you after I discuss this matter with the council."

Hinata was about to argue once more but closed her mouth. She walked back to Naruto as he began to stand as well. They walked out of the great double doors and remained silent as Hinata followed Naruto to their next destination.

詩人ちゃん

"Why so quiet, Hime?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked up at Naruto. "Hime is my sister…Please, call me Hinata. I'm not sure why I'm so quiet…But where are we going, Uzumaki-san?"

"Naruto is fine. Uzumaki-san is my father. We are headed towards the fields for your first lesson."

The two stopped in front of a pair of double doors before continuing on. Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Hinata replied with a small nod.

"Then here we go." Naruto replied with a dark grin. He pushed the double doors to reveal a green field. Hinata squinted against the sunlight and saw that he field had another color to it. Blood red. Naruto smiled darkly once more.

"Welcome to the Red Field."

**A/N:** "Hime" means princess.

**Ending Rant:** Reaaader-saan! Yousuke-chan hasn't updated in TOO long! She is super sorry. There are no excuses that will make up for the loss time, but she will say that she has tried her hardest to get the story onto paper then onto computer document as fast as her schedule would allow her. Fear not Reader-san! Yousuke-chan has NOT given up on this story. The plot thickens later and in the next chapter there will be slight Naru/Hina, MAYBE…Yousuke-chan isn't too sure. But she does know that there will be much violence in the next chapter. Hopefully, she won't take too long writing the next one too! **REVIEW PLEASE! Onegai (please)!** Reviews help Yousuke-chan get motivated and update faster! Arrigato! Until next time, Reader-san! JA NE! ^_^


End file.
